<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the world was different, you'd come over right? by UnofficiallyA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927325">If the world was different, you'd come over right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA'>UnofficiallyA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of all your wishes (sink like stone)</p><p> </p><p>There was a fountain, on the edge of town, that legend told, a witch had blessed.<br/>Alex doesn't believe in magic, until her wishes come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If the world was different, you'd come over right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehe, I've orphaned the original, so it's still up. But this is mostly written I just need to edit and add a couple of scenes, so weekly updates :D<br/>Edit: my dumbass just realised I'd named that other work something exactly the same so. Slightly different title...<br/>Yep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was 5 years old the first time she saw the fountain. It was old, but the water flowed crystal clear. She'd asked about it, and her mom had told scoffed, but she saw her fathers eyes twinkling. </p><p>"Here," His voice serious, as he handed her a coin. She didn't even glance at it, eyes fixed on her dad. "Now, rumor has it this was the very first fountain built in this town, many hundreds of years ago. On the day this fountain was built, it has been told that a witch had thrown in the first coin, a blessing that kept this fountain running through every drought this town has faced."</p><p>Alex looked at the well, its obvious age and odd carvings all confirmed her belief in her father. He paused while she inspected the metal closer. </p><p>"It is believed that this fountain has the ability to grant wishes. But you must focus as hard as you can. And not tell anyone your wish, understand?" Alex looked into her fathers eyes, and nodded her agreement. She held the coin as tightly as she could and thought of a wish.</p><p>An ice cream cone, as tall as she is, filled with different types of ice cream that won't ever melt or run out. An endless ice cream cone. She pictured everything she could about it, eating it, how it would smell, and then she tosses the coin into the fountain. Opening her eyes, she can't help but glance around, just to be sure. </p><p>She doesn't see her wish but her mum is walking to them and is holding three ice cream cones and Alex grins at the fountain. She leans close and whispers a thank you.</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It turns out the fountain is on the other side of town and Alex doesn't go near it again until she is seven, and old enough to know that witches don't exist. But she remembers and she sits down for a moment, pulling a coin out of her pocket. A moment of pause as she closes her eyes.</p><p>A small kitten, fluffy and grey. She pictured herself feeding and playing with the kitten. But this was a magic fountain so she let imagined the kitten forming a psychic bond with her. She imagined it would form as the kitten aged, because being born psychic was ridiculous. </p><p>She tossed her coin in and opened her eyes. Then she raced back to her dad, and begged for one more coin. He chuckled and handed her another dollar. He told her to make her wish count.</p><p>"I know it's not magic. I just like to believe it is." With all the wisdom of her seven year old self she ran back to the fountain. She wished for her bedroom to be painted exactly how she wanted, where ever she lived. They had just painted her room blue, and her dad had painted one wall with seashells and a surfboard. Seeing the awesome room and living in it made her so happy, she always wanted that feeling. She threw the coin in, and grinned. </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>10 years old, she had started her first science class, and fallen in love with it. She had started asking questions years ago and had never stopped, and science was the way to explain how the world worked. She had already skipped a grade, and even though the work they were doing was easy, Alex didn't want to be the youngest in her class, so she pushed to stay and they let her. </p><p>She was asking question after question. Her dad was awesome, he always answered all her questions and didn't tell her to be quite like her mum did sometimes. They had almost completely passed the fountain before Alex realized and redirected her next question.</p><p>"Can I have a coin?" She asked, stopping suddenly. After a second of confusion, her dad noticed the fountain and grinned. </p><p>"Sure, what are you wishing for?" </p><p>"Nope. Magic has its rules. Just like science." Alex grinned. </p><p>"You're too smart for your own good, kiddo." He chuckled, and Alex turned to the fountain. She wished she knew everything about astronomy. Everything about space that they didn't know already, in her brain. The good that could come out of space travel was incomprehendable. She tossed in the coin and nodded to her father. </p><p>Until her wish came true, she was going to learn the old fashioned way. Books. Lots of books.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Alex may or may not have planned her trip around the fountain. She told her parents she was going to a bookstore that just happened to be in that part of town. Her dad gave her a knowing smile while her mum fussed over her. </p><p>Half an hour and she was sitting in front of the fountain. Her parents had finally started letting her out on her own and she loved it. She didn't have to leave the library until they shut. The fountain held good memories for her, and she needed those right now. Everything was getting harder, and she was starting to fall behind, not on school, but the rest of the girls in her year started obsessing over boys.</p><p>Vicki had started talking about boys. About how cute they were. About how it would be it kiss one. About how to date one. Alex didn't get it. All she wanted to do was lay in Vicki's parents basement and watch horror movies that they stole from her brothers. But that's not what Vicki wanted, she wanted double dates.</p><p>Double dates with guys who smelled like body spray was not her ideal, so she closed her eyes and wished for what all the girls wanted. She wished she would meet someone that made her heart race and her palms sweat. She wished she could spent the rest of her life with someone she loved. </p><p>She felt sad as she opened her eyes, but quickly shrugged it off as she got up and headed for the bookstore, ready for some new material.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>She had screamed at her mother before storming out of the house. Kara had been upstairs. She sent a message once she was on a bus that lead her to the fountain. Kara assured her she was fine, the headphones had worked, and that she didn't need Alex to come home. </p><p>Alex read the messages a few times. As much as the fight was about Kara, Alex cared more for the girl than she'd admit, but that didn't make this fair. Her dad was away working for some secret organisation. The government is the official story, but Alex knew it was bullshit. He hadn't been home in months and Eliza had needed to take a few shifts at the hospital as well as the lab to keep the morgage paid. Alex took care of Kara, fed her and helped her. </p><p>Alex had been left to take care of the alien that was the reason her father had gone. She didn't have much time anymore, between Kara and the two college credits she was taking after school. Which is why today was supposed to be different. Alex had woken up to Kara, and couldn't help the pang when she realised her mother was already gone. </p><p>She'd cooked Kara pancakes, and off to school they went. Maybe Eliza wanted to celebrate afterschool this year, didn't have time to make her breakfest in bed like she had every year. Like she'd done for Kara. Alex checked her phone, and found no new messages.</p><p>School was school, and Alex was looking forward to being home. She got a message as the final bell rang. </p><p>
  <b>Can you cook dinner for Kara tonight? I need to stay at the hospital late tonight. xx</b>
</p><p> Alex sighed. It wasn't surprising, but it stung like a bee. She'd cooked them dinner, and Eliza still wasn't home. When she did, Alex told her she was going out. </p><p>Alex started on the fountain and then she pulled out the fake ID she'd gotten from Vicki. One deep breath and she was in the store, buying the bottle of vodka, and a bottle of sprite. </p><p>"You look a little young," The man looked at her, unconvinced until she laughed, nodding her head. </p><p>"It's my 18th today."</p><p>He looked at the card again and wished her a good night. </p><p>She had a bottle of vodka, and with nothing to do she went to the beach. Alex sat for the first quater bottle and then she started walking. and drinking. </p><p>Alex was drunk by the time she saw a bonfire so she had no inhibitions to stop her joining the crowd. They turned out to be from her school and she wondered why she'd been hanging out with Vicki. She sang with them and a few of the guys started to take an interest. Compliments and other nice words flew until Alex agreed to get in the car with them. They wanted to go to a bar that they knew, and Alex kept drinking. </p><p>She was drunk walking past the fountain, and all the boys did it so she closed her eyes tight and took a swig and wished Krypton never exploded to begin with. She threw in the coin and whooped with the boys, enjoying the freedom she felt drunk. It was the last wish she made for over a decade. </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>She was coming back to midvale for a conference, not to live there. She liked the beach, and she extended her stay. A few months later, she ended up renting an apartment and living in her home town. The fountain was rediscovered in the worst possible way, drunk on her 25th birthday, after having an extremely awkward conversation with the same cashier that had served her when she was 15. She didn't see it until her shins connected with it.</p><p>"That fuckin' hurt" Her shins throbbing as she caught her weight on the edge of the fountain. Stumbling a step further before managing to sit on the edge of the fountain. "Make it up to me, gimme my wishes."</p><p>After a few moments she managed to find four coins in her pocket. She swayed as she closed her eyes. First coin went to there being a large bottle of absythe that would somehow never run dry. Second coin was thrown as she wished for a sign. Something to tell her it would all be okay. Third wish was less tangible, as she wished for love. Not the love that her sister gave in spades, but the connection of being in love with someone. </p><p>Her final wish was simple. She wanted a hug. Opening her eyes, the third coin splashed into the fountain moments before Alex did. The throw had overbalanced her and she was suddenly underwater, swallowing water as she tried to push herself out of the water. </p><p>A hand grasped her wrist, quickly followed by the other wrist the then she was coughing up water, and drawing oxygen into her lungs and there were two people either side of her. Suddenly her mind flashed back to when she was 15 and this fountain. She remembered throwing in a coin. </p><p>"I wonder what I wished for." Alex chuckled to herself, she missed the concerned look passed between her rescuers. "I  stopped here, threw in a coin and then I don't remember. What did I wish for? What happened next?"</p><p>"I don't know, you were drowning when we pulled you up. Have you had anything to drink tonight?" A woman's voice responded, and Alex focused on the direction of the voice. "The one night I'm off duty."</p><p>"You're a cop?" Alex attempted to straighten up and square her shoulders, but her vision spun circles around her, betraying her. "I'm sober. I just have-" Alex drew out the sentence, trying to get her foggy brain to remember what med school taught her. "Vertigo, yeah, it's really severe."</p><p>"Maggie Sawyer, MPD. Vertigo, you say" The cop chuckled, and Alex knew she wasn't selling her story very well. "So I guess we shouldn't have to wait long, for you to recover."</p><p>Alex gave an uncomfortable laugh, and pulled every brain cell together. "It's already fading, I'll just sit on this fountain untill it passes. Y'all can get back to whatever you were doing." She chuckled, and saluted, smartly despite her intoxication. "Thank you for your public service."</p><p>"Well, this just gets more interesting." The other woman stepped forward and gave a return salute, and Alex nearly passed out. "Lucy Lane, JAG."</p><p>"Oh." Alex fell onto the side of the fountain as she fumbled in her pocket. "I guess I should identify myself. Alex Danvers, FBI."</p><p>She pulled out her DEO badge, and then handed it over, forgetting to press the button. Lucy took the ID from her, her eyebrows raising as she waved the ID at Maggie. </p><p>"This is DEO." Maggies' hand shot out, grabbing the ID. She glanced at Alex and back to the ID.</p><p>"Damnit, we can't leave her here, not if she just handed you the wrong ID" Maggie sighed. "There goes date night."</p><p>"I didn't hand you the wrong ID." Alex waved her hand out in a give it to me motion. "Lemme show you." </p><p>Alex pressed the button and handed the ID back. Then she registered the rest of what Maggie said. </p><p>"Wait, date night?" She took a swig out of her bottle. "Where are your dates?"</p><p>The bell tower chimed. Alex glanced around, her brow furrowing. Midvale didn't have a bell tower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all who read the first one, hope you like it, i hope it's more consistent :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>